1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having heat slug and method for fabricating the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide variety of semiconductor chips, it is especially suitable for high power chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional bottom lead semiconductor package. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional bottom lead package includes a plurality of bottom leads 2a electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown), inner leads 2b upwardly bent from each bottom lead 2a, a semiconductor chip 1 mounted on an upper surface of each bottom lead 2a by an adhesive material 3, conductive wires 4 electrically connecting chip pads (not shown) of the semiconductor chip 1 and the inner leads 2b, and a molding portion 5. The molding portion encapsulates the semiconductor chip 1, the bottom leads 2a, the inner leads 2b, and the conductive wires 4, but exposes lower surfaces of the bottom leads 2a to allow mounting and connection to the PCB.
However, the above-described conventional bottom lead semiconductor package has disadvantages in that the heat generated by the semiconductor chip 1 is not effectively radiated outward of the chip due to the molding portion 5 which has a low heat transfer ratio. In particular, the package is not suitable for a high power chip which demands a high heat transfer ratio.